Leatherhead (2012 series)
Leatherhead is a mutant alligator that was used as a lab rat (or in this case alligator) by the Kraang. He first appeared in the online games [http://tmnt2012series.wikia.com/wiki/TMNT:_Dark_Horizons TMNT: Dark Horizons]'' ''and TMNT: Sewer Run on Nick.com. He later made his debut on the show in the episode,'' It Came From The Depths.'' ''Origin As a normal baby Alligator, Leatherhead was raised by a kind Human boy (whose name remains unknown) until his disapproving parents flushed him down the toilet into the sewers. This is where the Kraang found him and brought him back to their dimension. They performed horrifying experiments on him but, through all of it, they could not break his spirit. He escaped his captivity and returned to Earth using the Kraang's dimensional portal, at the same time stealing the Power Cell that ran it. Without this cell the Kraang cannot pass between Earth's dimension and their own. The Kraang had been hunting Leatherhead and the power cell for six months when the turtles found him. History '''Season 1' It Came From The Depths: The Turtles find Leatherhead in pitched battle with a squad of Kraang. Michelangelo leads the charge to help him. Leatherhead is rendered unconscious and Mikey convinces the others to take him back to the lair. Leatherhead attacks the Turtles repeatedly, but Mikey is able to befriend him and earn his trust. When the other Turtles recover the power cell and Leatherhead sees what they have done he loses control again and attacks all of the turtles,even Mikey. Splinter is able to defeat him and drive him off. Mikey immediately rushes out to find him. Mikey finds Leatherhead at his own lair in an abandoned subway car. The other Turtles arrive, thinking Leatherhead will hurt Mikey, but Leatherhead pleads with them and explains his origins. He entrusts the power cell to Mikey, his first friend and goes out to fight the attacking Kraang and give the turtles time to escape. He destroys all of the Kraang in order to keep the fact that the Turtles possess the power cell a secret. In TCRI'' : Leatherhead is awoken to grab Donnie in the face ''again'. ''He snaps out of it and tells the gang all he remembers about the Kraang and the Portal. He is used as a distraction to allow the gang to get to the top of the TCRI building. He beats up Traag and goes through the portal to give the Turtles time to escape. Leatherhead is now trapped in Dimension X. It is unknown when he'll return. '''Appearance Leatherhead is a mutated Alligator. He resembles a gator (or more accurately a crocodile) with humanoid arms, legs and the ability to speak and reason. He has an immensely large, has a long tail, sharp claws and large mouth like all alligators do. He has a tough, armored hide is extremely resistant to attacks, even from Kraang laser blasts. He possesses a third eyelid, which all Alligators have so that they can see underwater. This third lid locks in place whenever Leatherhead goes into a rage. ''Abilities Like the majority of the mutants, Leatherhead has the abilities to speak and reason. He's immensely large and powerful using his tail, claws, and crushing bite to full effect in combat. His tough, armored hide is extremely resistant to attacks, even from Kraang laser blasts. Leatherhead is very intelligent as it seems his time with the Kraang enabled him to gain knowledge and learn what he can about them. He seems to have an unbreakable amount of willpower as he would never give into the Kraang no matter what they did. Like Raph, Leatherhead has a high temper which can be used to make him stronger, in the right way, but it can leave devastating results as it causes him to go into an uncontrollable amount of rage, endangering anyone, even those he cares about. He possesses a third eyelid, called a nictating membrane, which all Alligators and relatives have so that they can see underwater. This third lid locks in place whenever Leatherhead goes into a rage. He also uses a typical Alligator move in combat; the Death Roll. Leatherhead rolls along the ground, crushing opponents with his weight and sharp back plates. Personality Despite his monstrous form and appearance, Leatherhead is surprisingly gentle soul and doesn't really wish to hurt anyone. He suffers from severe self-loathing from a life of horrific abuse and all around him fear him as a monster. He also has periodic bouts of rage in which he loses complete control of himself. When he awakens later, he is always contrite and regretful for the things he has done. Because of his horrific treatment by them, he has an everlasting hatred for the Kraang and simply hearing the word "''Kraang" will throw him into a rage. So far, only Mikey has been able to calm him from these rages. He has established a lair for himself in an abandoned subway car where he keeps his few belongings; a stuffed Alligator, a record player with an old jazz record he uses to calm his rage, and the Kraang power cell which he guards with his life. Despite his long, awkward snout, Leatherhead is able to speak quite eloquently, though his voice is very deep and gravelly. He has proven to be a very strong ally to the turtles, even saving them from Traag by throwing the rock monster and himself into the Portal to Dimension X. The brave alligator's fate remains unknown. ''TMNT: One Special Turtle They first met when she was 6 years old, while her older brothers went to the surface on patrol and Splinter deiced to take Vee on a walk through the sewers. When he was looking at her and jumping on puddles and she was doing a backflip through the sewers there was a huge explosion, the ground beneath Vee gaveway and then Splinter manged grabbed Vee's hand, but she couldn't hold on much longer to her father's hand, her hand slip out of his and fell into the hole, after that she was unconscious when she hit her head and she was shivering. Leatherhead found and tooked her back to his home to nurse her back to health. Character Interaction 'Leatherhead (Relationships) ''' Category:Official Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Good Guys Category:The Turtles Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroes Category:Good Boys Category:Mutant Reptiles Category:Alive Category:Nonhumans Category:Former Pets Category:TMNT Fan Made Characters Category:Allies